nitropluschiralfandomcom_ko-20200215-history
VLG
| 포맷 = CD | 녹음 = | 장르 = | 언어 = 영어 | 길이 = 4분 7초 | BPM = | 레이블 = GEORIDE | 작사·작곡 = | 작사가 = 와타나베 카즈히로 | 작곡가 = 이소에 토시미치 | 프로듀서 = | 편곡 = | 판매량 = | 이전 번호 = | 이전 곡명 = | 이번 번호 = 1 | 다음 번호 = 2 | 다음 곡명 = The Hunger }} VLG은 《sweet pool》의 엔딩곡중 하나로 오키나가 젠야 엔딩의 크레딧 곡으로 사용되었다. 사실상 시로누마 테츠오 본능 루트의 배드엔딩 전용곡이라고 봐도 무방하다. 가사 내용은 젠야의 요우지에 대한 감정(집착)에 대해 다루고 있다. 듣기 VGL - Sweet Pool (lyrics)|VLG 가사 가사 출처는 이곳 영어= Tell me the thing that you want Tell me the thing that you need I'll have it all for you You know that you are the one You know we both are in need Give me the thing that I want All I want,I want to be your God All I want from you,pathetic soul Oh the only thing I want is your love Scream my name in pain tonight All want, I want to be your God All want from you,pathetic soul Oh the only thing I want is your passion Scream my name in pain tonight Scream for more,in a pain called love tonight Yes I can give what you want Yes I can take what you'll give I have everything ready I can't stand being alone I can't stop myself I'm useless without you…… I need you here by my side All I want, I want to be your God All I want from you, pathetic soul Oh the only thing I want is your love Scream my name in pain tonight All I want , I want to be your God All I want from you,pathetic soul Oh the only thing I want is your passion Scream my name in pain tonight Scream for more, in a pain called love tonight (x2) Scream for more, in a pain called love tonight |-| 번역 (일본어)= 何が欲しいかおしえておくれ 何が必要かって 全部準備してあげよう 自分がそうだと知ってるんだろ? お互い必要としてるって 俺の欲しいものをおくれよ お前の神になりたくて、なりたくて 卑しき魂、お前から欲しいものは そう、お前の愛だけだよ 痛みに苦しみ、俺の名前を叫ぶんだ お前の神になりたくて、なりたくて 卑しき魂、お前から欲しいものは そう、お前の情熱だけだよ 痛みに苦しみ、俺の名前を叫ぶんだ もっと欲して叫ぶんだ、愛という痛みの中で 俺はお前に与えられる お前のものを受け取る事だって 全て準備されてる 俺は一人ではいられないんだ 俺は自分を止められないんだ お前が居なければ俺は…… お前にここに居て欲しい お前の神になりたくて、なりたくて 卑しき魂、お前から欲しいものは そう、お前の愛だけだよ 痛みに苦しみ、俺の名前を叫ぶんだ お前の神になりたくて、なりたくて 卑しき魂、お前から欲しいものは そう、お前の情熱だけだよ 痛みに苦しみ、俺の名前を叫ぶんだ もっと欲して叫ぶんだ、愛という痛みの中で (x2) もっと欲して叫ぶんだ、愛という痛みの中で |-| 번역 (한국어)= 뭘 원하는지 가르쳐줘 뭐가 필요한지 전부 준비할께 스스로 잘 알고 있지? 서로를 필요한다는걸 내가 원하는걸 가르쳐줘 너만의 신이 되고 싶어 되게해줘 천한 영혼, 네게 필요한 것은 그래, 너의 사랑 뿐이야 고통에 몸부림치며 내 이름을 불러 너만의 신이 되고 싶어 되게해줘 천한 영혼, 네게 필요한 것은 그래, 너의 열정 뿐이야 고통에 몸부림치며 내 이름을 불러 좀더 원한다고 외쳐, 사랑이라는 고통 속에서 나는 네게 주어졌어 너의 것을 받기 위해 준비되었어 나는 혼자 있고 싶지않아 난 나 자신을 멈출 수 없어 네가 없으면 나는..... 네가 여기에 있었다면 좋았을텐데 너만의 신이 되고 싶어 되게해줘 천한 영혼, 네게 필요한 것은 그래, 너의 사랑 뿐이야 고통에 몸부림치며 내 이름을 불러 너만의 신이 되고 싶어 되게해줘 천한 영혼, 네게 필요한 것은 그래, 너의 열정 뿐이야 고통에 몸부림치며 내 이름을 불러 좀더 원한다고 외쳐, 사랑이라는 고통 속에서 (x2) 좀더 원한다고 외쳐, 사랑이라는 고통 속에서 같이 보기 * The Hunger 분류:Sweet pool의 사운드트랙 분류:엔딩곡